


Wings of Crimson

by celtic7irish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Archer Clint, Gen, Knight Steve, Squire Peter, Steve is to Blame, The Author Regrets Nothing, dragon Bucky, dragon Crossbones, fairytale AU, for everything, knight tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celtic7irish/pseuds/celtic7irish
Summary: Dragon Bucky is content to remain in his lair, high above the kingdom below, sitting on a pile of treasure and gold.  He has his friend, the Paladin Steve Rogers.  But there's a new up-and-coming Knight, one that wears pretty armor that sparkles in the sunlight.  Sooner or later, the two are going to meet, if only because Steve Rogers is not nearly as subtle as he thinks he is.Now with artwork!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For WinterIron Bingo Square N5: Dragon

“He’s going to get his fool-self killed!” Steve snapped, his hands waving in the air as he paced repeatedly across the cavern floor. “And he’s going to take a bunch of people down with him with he does. Just the other week, I caught Sir Wilson’s new Squire, Peter, throwing himself tree to tree, like some sort of crazed monkey!”

Bucky just sighed, puffing out a smoke ring and watching in amusement as it curled around the knight, not even making him pause. “You want me to eat him?” he rumbled, his tail swishing through the cavern floor, disturbing several coins and sending them pinging across the stone. “I haven’t eaten a Knight in a while, I’m getting a bit rusty.” He smiled, showing off sharp fangs, and Steve - or Paladin Rogers, as he went by these days - finally stopped and glared at him.

“Of course I don’t want you eat him!” he protested. “He’d give you indigestion!” He sounded so indignant, and Bucky let the amusement roll through him, his wings rippling against his sides as he laughed at Steve’s expression.

“Then I don’t know why you’re bothering to tell me this,” he pointed out mildly, once the laughter had settled down to a few rumbling chuckles. “It sounds like a personal problem.”

Steve huffed, stomping back over to where he had laid his sword and shield on the cavern floor. The shield was really shiny, and Bucky occasionally tried to swipe it, but so far, he hadn’t managed to hang onto it. Mostly because he wasn’t willing to crispify Steve when the Paladin took it back. Also, Steve was the first knight that Bucky had ever met that didn’t want to slay him just because he happened to have been born a dragon. In fact, the first time they had met, Bucky had been injured after falling from the sky when a lucky archer had speared him through his left wing. The Paladin had taken on the half dozen knights that had moved in to finish Bucky off, and hadn’t even complained when Bucky ate two of them. They had been friends ever since.

“Mark my words, Buck,” Steve told him, “that man is going to be nothing but trouble for the kingdom.” And with those final words of doom, he was gone, hopping astride his mount and making his way back down the mountainside towards the castle that lay far below. The Paladin’s absence had undoubtedly not gone unnoticed, and if he stayed away for too long, a search party would be sent out. Bucky had no desire to face off against a group of knights who believed that slaying dragons was the way to glory and prestige. Mostly, it was just a way to wind up dead.

Yawning widely, Bucky gathered up the coins and jewels he’d scattered earlier in his amusement and tucked them back into his hoard, sharp eyes taking in his treasures. Carefully, he reached out and picked up the ruby Steve had brought with him as a gift. The knight was always bringing Bucky little treasures, things that glitter and sparkle for Bucky to add to his hoard.

Hearing noise further below, Bucky paused for a moment, then crept to the opening of his lair and peered cautiously down. Steve was about three-quarters of the way down the mountain, and it appeared that someone had come to meet him. Bucky leaned out a little bit further, trying to get a better look, and his breath caught. The knight - he was obviously a knight, he had a sword and shield and a coat of arms draped over his horse’s flank like Steve did - was wearing bright red armor with gold accents, and he glittered in the fading sunlight. Bucky wanted that armor, dammit.

Careful to stay out of sight, Bucky watched as the two knights spoke briefly before Steve continued down the mountain. The other knight peered upwards, and Bucky ducked his head back into his lair, his wings and tail tucking tight into his body as he listened carefully. A long moment later, he heard the second horse start moving again, the new knight taking his leave of the mountain as well. Bucky waited until the sun had finished setting behind the mountains before he moved, checking that he was well and truly alone before returning to his stash of treasure and curling up on top of it for a nap.

Lazily, he wondered if Steve would ever bring the troublesome knight up the mountain. Or maybe this other man, the one with the pretty armor that sparkled in the sun.

It would be nice to have another friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knight Paladin (White Cross) – Our second highest honorific title. Paladins were originally associated with Charlemagne. Like Roland, they were considered to be his ‘Greatest Knights’ and served as an idealized symbol of ‘Courage & Nobility.’ A Paladin is a ‘Paragon of Christian Knighthood.’ They are ‘Heroic Champions & Defenders of all that is ‘Good & Right.’ In the ‘Fight Against Evil,’ the ‘Paladin’ stands as God’s supreme & undaunted Knight -Errant. The ‘Paladin’ is the Noblest of Knights. The image of the ‘Paladin’ is indelibly linked to that of the Medieval Knight – the Supreme Hero of the Middle Ages. Clad in ‘Shining Armor’ (God’s Armor of Light), the ‘Paladin’ is the quintessence (the perfect example) of Gallantry, the Champion of the Powerless and the Personification of Courage. They represent the loftiest standards of Heroism & Righteousness. The ‘True Paladin’ is Pious and Forthright, sworn to uphold a just Way of Life and determined to protect the world from the Forces of Darkness. The ‘Paladin’ is a Gentleman who epitomizes Honor, Courage and Loyalty. (Knights Templar)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knight Stark is very persistent, and Bucky doesn't want to lose his friend.

Bucky was watching Steve pace again, his armor making a soft clanking sound as he stalked across the cave floor.  Bucky swished his tail, sweeping it out in front of Steve, and the knight simply stepped over it without pausing, making the dragon sigh.

 

“I still think you should let me eat him,” he grumbled.

 

“Bucky, eating knights is bad.  Besides, he’s...good,” he admitted grudgingly.  “Smart. He built new weapons for the armory, better ones.  He’s earned the King’s favor.” Bucky blinked, surprised. King James wasn’t an easy man to impress, if Steve’s recounting of his King’s demeanour was any indication.

 

“So he’s smart and sarcastic and good-looking, is what you’re telling me,” Bucky said flatly.

 

Steve glared at him.  “He’s reckless and bullheaded and short,” he countered.  Bucky chuckled, and Steve’s face heated up. “You know what I mean,” he muttered.

 

Bucky hummed, rolling over onto his back to let the sunlight warm his belly.  He was lounging around on the cliff edge outside his lair, enjoying the fresh air.  “I still want to meet him,” he said simply.

 

Steve scowled.  “Why would you want to do that?” he demanded.  “He’ll probably try to kill you.”

 

Bucky raised an eyebrow.  “And how is that different from every other knight?” he asked.  “Present company excepted,” he amended when Steve’s expression crumpled.  “Just bring him here. Itt’s not like a single knight stands a chance,” he scoffed.  “I promise not to kill and eat him,” he reassured the Paladin. “I’ll just...singe him a bit.”  He thought it was a fair offer, and Steve’s grudging amusement was all the encouragement he needed. “Besides, wouldn’t it be better to scare him away from the Kingdom now before he convinces that Squire friend of yours that he’s the next Lancelot or something?” he wheedled.

 

Steve frowned.  “You….might have a point,” he conceded reluctantly.  “Yesterday, he and Barton claimed they were testing the new ‘crossbows’,” he said.  “I’m pretty sure it was just an excuse to shoot things. They weren’t even aiming at targets!” 

 

Bucky scowled at hearing Barton’s name, spitting a small burst of flames into the sky in annoyance.  The archer had been the one who’d shot him all those years ago and sent him crashing to the ground. It had taken him most of a year to recover from the damage the arrow and the fall had done to him.  To this day, Bucky still didn’t know if Barton knew Bucky had survived the fall and the knights that had followed to finish him off. Steve had never said, and Bucky had never asked.

 

“Barton didn’t manage to shoot himself?” he grumbled.  “Or fall out of a tree or something?”

 

Steve chuckled.  “No, Clint is healthy and whole,” he told Bucky.  “And still the best archer in the kingdom.” Bucky heaved an exaggerated sigh, and his friend’s grin widened, his ire from moments ago forgotten in the face of Bucky’s dramatics.  Which had been the whole point.

 

A moment later, he rolled over onto his feet and lifted his head, cocking it to the side as he listened.  “Were you expecting a visitor?” he asked.

 

Steve startled, brushing past Bucky to look down.  “Dammit,” he muttered. ‘It’s Stark.” Bucky perked up, his wings lifting hopefully.  Steve pushed against his shoulder, but Bucky didn’t budge. “Go inside, Buck,” Steve told him seriously.  “If Stark sees you, he’s going to try and kill you. And then I’m going to have to throw him off the mountain.”

 

“Or you could just let him see me,” Bucky grumbled, slouching reluctantly into his lair.  “What’s he going to do with a puny little sword?” he asked.

 

“I’d rather not find out,” Steve muttered.  “Look, I’ll figure out a way to get rid of Stark.  I don’t know what he thinks he’s doing, following me in the first place.  He should be back at the castle, training with the rest of the new recruits.”

 

“It sounds like he’s a lot smarter than most of the new recruits,” Bucky pointed out.  “And he’s probably trying to figure out where the mighty Paladin goes when he’s not at war or training the other knights,” Bucky pointed out wryly.  Sometimes, he would go months without seeing so much as a glimpse of Steve. But when Steve was home, he came to see Bucky as often as he could. Bucky often urged him to go find a mate, or at the very least, other human friends to spend time with.  Steve would just laugh and tell him that he was happy with his life the way it was, and then turn the tables and ask Bucky when he was going to find a mate of his own. Which usually led to a tussle.

 

“I don’t care,” Steve said stubbornly.  “Stark can’t see you. If he does, you’ll have to leave.”  And that was the heart of the matter, right there. Bucky wasn’t like most of his bigger compatriots to the north.  He didn’t enjoy terrorizing villagers and pillaging farms. He hunted for his food on the mountains and in a nearby valley.  Steve brought him treasure to add to his hoard. Bucky had been able to settle here with his treasure and his friend because he didn’t cause trouble.

 

“Fine, fine,” he grumbled, curling up inside the cavern and watching as Steve grabbed his gear and headed back down the mountain.  “But I don’t think he’s going to stop following you,” he added.

 

Steve glanced back at him, and his expression was sad.  Bucky’s wings drooped, and he laid his head on hs paws with a heavy sigh.  So that was it, then. If Stark persisted, Steve was going to have to stop coming to visit.  Which meant Bucky would be alone, again.

 

Bucky closed his eyes, not watching as Steve made his way down to his mount and left.  Stark was closer this time; Bucky could almost make out the words as the two men spoke, voices rising slightly as conversation turned to argument.

 

Bucky wasn’t sure how much time had passed before he heard the sounds of the two men moving away, further down.  He curled up more tightly, burying his head under one wing. Not even the lure of his hoard was enough to move him from his desolation.  As far as he could figure, there were exactly two solutions.

 

The first was that he would have to leave.  It was better to take his hoard and remove himself from the kingdom than to remain and have Steve be so close, yet so far away.

 

And the second solution?  A little trickier, but if he did it right, nothing would have to change.

 

Knight Tony Stark had to go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets Bucky. He and Steve reveal what's been happening in the Valley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with art by the talented [monobuu!](http://monobuu.tumblr.com/)

“So this is where you’ve been hiding.”

 

The voice shouldn’t have startled Bucky, but he’d been too busy rearranging his hoard while he plotted a way to lure Stark up the mountain.  Preferably without Steve’s knowledge.

 

He whirled around, baring his fangs and raising his wings in a clear warning, the spines along his back and tail quivering as he took a deep breath, preparing to roast the intruder where he stood.

 

A flash of crimson and gold, and he froze, staring.  It was the knight in the pretty armor that he’d seen the other day.  “You’re Stark?” he asked.

 

The knight scowled, unsheathing his sword, and didn’t answer.  Bucky rolled his eyes and rose onto his hind legs, facing down the scrawny knight.  “Really?” he asked, sitting back on his haunches and crossing his front arms, for all the world looking like a disappointed parent.  “You’re not going to win this, Stark,” he told him.

 

“You keep telling yourself that,” Stark said, brandishing his sword.  Bucky tilted his head a bit to the left and watched the human, more amused than concerned.  Maybe he wouldn’t eat Stark, after all. If he roasted him, he’d damage the pretty armor he was wearing, and that would just be tragic.

 

When Stark moved, Bucky had to admit that he was quick.  His shorter stature probably helped with that. With a sigh, Bucky flicked his tail forward, using the very tip of it like a blade, the scales making a ringing sound when they connected with Stark’s sword.  The knight frowned, stepping to the side and aiming for Bucky’s throat. Steve had been right about that much, Bucky thought, bringing his left wing around to shield his vulnerable throat, and wincing as the metal scraped along the more tender skin of his wing.  It wasn’t deep enough to slice it open, but it left a long, shallow gash, and Bucky growled, his tail snapping out to force the knight to step back so Bucky could drop to all four feet.

 

“Steve was right,” he snarled.  “You’re smart, going for my throat instead of my heart.”  A dragon’s heart was actually very well protected, more so than almost any other part of their body, but that didn’t stop foolish knights from aiming for it.  “But you made a mistake in coming up here alone.” He let the flames gather in his throat, his spines shivering in warning. Stark glanced at them, then dove to the side with a yelp when Bucky spat fire, deciding that a dead Stark was more important than preserving the armor.  There would be more treasure, but there was only one Steve.

 

 

 

“Whoa, there!” Stark yelped.  “You’re friends with Rogers?!” he asked incredulously.  “Goody-two-shoes, Nobility and Honor and All That Is Good And Right? That Steve?”  He was still holding his sword, but he seemed to have forgotten what it was for, holding it with the point facing down, scraping the cavern floor.

 

Bucky narrowed his eyes.  “Yeah, so?” he demanded, not letting his guard down.  Stark not only knew a dragon’s vulnerabilities, but he obviously knew the warning signs that indicated a dragon’s most devastating attack.  Which meant that he had studied dragons extensively enough to still be a threat, even if he appeared to be more curious than dangerous right now.

 

Stark snorted.  “Well, why didn’t you say so in the first place?” he complained, sheathing his sword and looking up to meet Bucky’s eyes as the dragon stared at him in growing confusing.  “If Paladin Steve Rogers knows about you and you’re still alive, then you’re not the one terrorizing the Valley folk.”

 

Bucky stiffened, his ears flattening backwards against his skull.  “There’s a dragon in the Valley?” he asked. “Got a description?”

 

Stark rolled his eyes.  “Black and gray,” he snapped back.  Which would explain why Stark had attacked him, and why Steve hadn’t wanted the two of them to meet.  Unfortunately, black and gray were a pretty common color among dragons.

 

Bucky stretched his wings out as wide as they would go, so that the edges brushed the sides of the cavern.  He saw the moment Stark caught sight of the injury to his left wing, because his expression shifted to something like understanding.  “You can’t fly very far at all, can you?” he asked softly. “Did Rogers do that?”

 

Bucky shook his head, his wings trembling for a moment before he folded them back to his sides.  “No,” he said simply. “Steve saved me.”

 

“Which is a lot harder to do when you breathe fire that can be seen from the castle,” a familiar voice piped up in annoyance, and Bucky grinned at his friend.

 

“How would you know?” he asked.  “You obviously weren’t in the castle at the time.”  There was no way Steve could’ve gotten here so fast unless he had already been on his way up the mountain, probably chasing after Stark.

 

Steve glared at him.  “Bucky, it’s not safe right now,” he said.

 

Stark was looking between them, his gaze sliding from one to the other as realization dawned.  “You didn’t tell him about the dragon in the Valley,” he surmised. Steve scowled at him, and Stark held his hands out.  “I think he deserves to know that there might be a phalanx making its way up the mountain in search of a death-dealing dragon sooner rather than later,” he pointed out.  “Seeing as that he’s, you know, a dragon.”

 

The two men glared at each other, locked in a standoff, neither one willing to back down.  Which meant it was up to Bucky to break the stalemate.

 

Bucky grinned impishly, reaching out and grabbing a surprised Stark.  “Steve, you told me he was smart and bullheaded and funny, but you didn’t tell me he was _pretty_ ,” he crooned, clutching the knight to his chest while Stark struggled halfheartedly, spluttering obscenities.  “He’d fit so nicely with the rest of my hoard, don’t you think?” he crooned.

 

“Bucky, quit teasing Stark, please,” Steve sighed.

 

“What?  You don’t think I’m pretty?”  Stark switched gears quickly, and Bucky chuckled.

 

“That’s not what I said,” Steve snapped back.

 

“Aw, so you do think I’m pretty!” Stark exclaimed, batting his eyelashes at the other knight.  Steve covered his eyes with one gloved hand while Bucky laughed, tipping over onto his back and taking Stark with him in his mirth.  “Hey!” Stark protested. “You’re awful grabby for a dragon, you know!”

 

Bucky grinned at him.  “But you’re just so pretty,” he crooned, only half-joking.  He really, really liked the armor. “Would it be better if I was less dragon-y?” he asked, amused.

 

Stark stilled, staring at him in astonishment.  “That’s an actual thing you can do?” he asked, surprised.  “I mean, I’d heard rumors that dragons could shift to human, but I’ve never seen it before.”  He was looking at Bucky with gleeful wonder now, like he’d just found a shiny new treasure of his own. If Bucky could blush, he probably would have been bright red by now.

 

“Not all of us can,” he admitted, “but yeah.”  Stretching, he closed his eyes and called upon the magic that flickered inside him and let the shift take hold, feeling scales give way to skin and horns shifting down into ears.  He had never seen himself change, but Steve had reassured him that while it was kind of weird, it wasn’t grotesque or anything.

 

“Oh, now _that_ is cool,” Stark said, impressed.  Bucky opened his eyes, taking a moment to get used to his new size and standing on two human legs.  Even he didn’t understand how the magic worked, but he was dressed in a pair of butter-soft pants and a simple tunic.  Grabbing one of the many coils of chain from his lair, Bucky pinned his hair up. It tended to be long and in his way, so he’d practiced using the tiny linked chains to twist his hair up out of his way.  

 

Stark was looking at Steve now.  “D’you think that’s what the other dragon is doing?” he asked.

 

Steve shrugged.  “It might make him a little harder to find, but it’s still pretty obvious he’s not a human,” he said, gesturing at Bucky’s wings and tail.  Even using old magic, a dragon couldn’t hide their wings and tail. But the smaller form would give a shape-shifting dragon more places in which to hide from any search parties.

 

Tony’s eyes narrowed thoughtfully.  He eyed Bucky critically. “So...do you know of any dragons that might be terrorizing the people in the Valley?” he asked.  “We’re offering them sanctuary behind the city’s walls, but it’s wreaking havoc on our agricultural stock,” he informed Bucky, who nodded.

 

“Yeah, having a dragon devouring cattle and burning crops tends to cut down on the food supply,” he agreed.  “It is good of your king to offer sanctuary to the people.” He turned to Steve. “I’m guessing Hydra Clan.”

 

Steve nodded.  “Most likely,” he agreed, “which is why I didn’t want you to get involved, Buck.”  The expression on his face said that he already knew it was a lost battle. Now that Bucky knew what was at stake, there was no way he was going to just wait in his lair while Steve took on Hydra by himself.

 

Stark was looking between them.  “Hydra Clan?” he asked. “Dragons have clans?”

 

Bucky just gave the shiny knight a _look_.  “Why wouldn’t they?” he asked.  “Humans have families. Even animals gather in groups to mate and hunt.”

 

Stark had the good manners to look ashamed for a moment, but he shrugged it off quickly.  “Yeah, okay. I just never thought about it like that.” He paused. “So….Hydra Clan. Bad?” he asked, glancing from Bucky to Steve.

 

The Paladin just sighed.  “Yeah, they’re bad news,” he said.  “A couple of centuries ago, they started taking over other Clans, killing those who wouldn’t join them.  They terrorized a lot of kingdoms. Eventually, the kingdoms pulled together and sent their strongest knights out to take on Hydra.  The casualties were enormous, but they succeeded in driving Hydra back and decimating their numbers.”

 

Stark frowned.  “The Great War,” he surmised.  “That was against this...Hydra?” he asked, confirming.

 

Bucky nodded.  “Yeah,” he agreed.  “A lot of dragons took the opportunity to abandon their duties,” he added.  “Those who survived the War flew as far as they could and went into hiding."

 

Stark was considering Bucky with narrowed eyes, and Bucky shifted uncomfortably, knowing what was coming.  “Is that what happened to you?” he asked, his eyes shifting again to the large scar on Bucky’s left wing.

 

Bucky nodded, the shook his head.  “Not exactly,” he replied quietly. “I was recruited by one of their older members - Zola - several human decades ago.  When I realized who they were, I tried to run, but it was too late. A group of knights had already been sent out to track Zola down.  He threw me and a few of the other Young Ones out of the mountain, and escaped when the knights engaged us in battle.” He pulled his injured wing more tightly against his back, and Stark’s face turned sympathetic.

 

“We think it might be Zola who’s been attacking the Valley,” Steve said quietly, but Bucky was already shaking his head.

 

“Zola is dead,” he said, sure of it.  “He was killed by the Paladin of a neighboring kingdom nearly twenty years ago.”  He was pretty sure he had the timeline right; humans calculated the passage of time much different than dragons.

 

Stark stiffened, staring at Bucky with wide eyes.  “The Paladin,” he said, his voice strangled. “Do you know his name?”

 

Bucky nodded.  “Yes. Howard,” he said.  “Howard Stark.” Realization hit him like a bolt of lightning, and the stared at the crimson knight.  “You’re his son,” he said, dumbfounded. “Anthony Stark.”

 

“Tony,” Stark said, the correction automatic.

 

Bucky nodded, his wings drooping.  “Tony,” he said softly. “I’m sorry.  I didn’t know.”

 

Tony shook his head.  “No, no, it’s….I knew he died fighting a dragon.  He went after it after it killed my mother.”

 

Bucky tensed.  He wasn’t entirely sure that it had been Zola that had killed Tony’s mother - Zola much preferred to hold the women hostage, though he’d kill the very old and the very young without a second thought.  But it was possible that if he’d felt threatened, he would have killed Tony’s mother. And even if he hadn’t, what good would it do for Bucky to say anything? Let the knight believe that both of his parents had died by Zola's flames, that his father had died claiming his revenge.

 

Tony turned to Steve.  “You think this is one of Zola’s underlings?” he asked sharply.

 

Steve shrugged.  “I don’t know. Black and grey is a common combination, Tony,” he said, which didn’t mollify the younger knight at all.

 

“You said he’s been ravaging livestock and crops?” he asked.  “That means he’s had to get close enough to destroy them. Do you have any other identifying features?”

 

Steve and Tony looked at each other, Tony’s expression defiant and Steve’s uneasy.  It was Tony who spoke up first. “Nobody has gotten close enough to see anything specific and lived,” he said, “but there are rumors that the dragon is wearing some kind of collar around its neck.”

 

Bucky shifted abruptly back into his dragon form, preferring to at least appear less vulnerable.  “Crossbones?” he hissed. “Are they human skulls?”

 

Tony looked at him, and Bucky flattened his ears back.  “Crossbones was a sick bastard even as a Youngling,” he said.  “Zola fawned over him, gave him all the best cuts of meat and the shiniest treasures.”  Bucky had thought he’d died years ago, when the mountain had been devoured in flames. Many dragons had died in the Great Fire, as had the villagers down below, at the base of the mountain.  But obviously, he’d been mistaken.

 

“What else do you know about Crossbones?” Tony asked.  “All we heard was that he had a collar. Is that not a common thing?”

 

Bucky shook his head.  “No. Most of us don’t wear our treasures,” he said.  “We’d risk losing it if we did. And those of us who do never wear something around our necks.  Arms and legs and tails, sometimes, but never our neck or our wings.” Never around the parts that were susceptible to being hurt.

 

Bucky sighed, his eyes narrowing as he turned his attention to Steve.  “I’ll tell you everything I know if you’ll take me with you,” he decided.  Steve opened his mouth, and Bucky cut him off. “Don’t even try to tell me that you’re not planning to go after him,” he said.

 

Steve still didn’t look happy.  “Of course we are, Buck,” he said.  “He can’t be let to roam free if he’s going to keep attacking people’s homes.  But I didn’t want to get you involved.”

 

“Too late,” Bucky said flatly.  “I’m going with you. ‘Til the end of the line, right?” he asked.  It was something that Steve had told him years earlier, a few months after he’d saved Bucky.  The dragon had tried to push Steve away, to scare him, but the Paladin - who had been just a lowly knight at the time - had held firm, had promised that he wouldn’t abandon him.

 

“Great!” Tony said, clapping his hands together.  “Now that we know who we’re chasing, we just have to find out where.”

 

“I can find him,” Bucky said, confident.  Steve didn’t look surprised, and Tony gave him a delighted grin, his eyes opened wide with wonder.  Bucky tried not to preen. “Dragons from the same Clan, even those who’ve only known each other a short time, can pinpoint others from the same Clan,” he told the young knight.  He turned back to Steve. “Who all do you have to bring with you?” He knew most of Steve’s most trusted fighters by name, if not by sight.

 

Steve sighed and finally gave in gracefully.  “Clint, Natasha, Thor, Wade, Sam, Bruce….Tony,” he listed off, glancing sideways at the other knight.  

 

Bucky nodded; all good choices.  The archer who had managed to shoot him out of the sky; a female assassin that was as pretty as she was deadly; two of the kingdom’s strongest warriors, even if one was a little bit insane; a weapons expert; and a Berserker who was usually very mild-mannered until the death and destruction started.  And Tony, who was pretty _and_ smart and probably had at least a dozen different ideas on how to find and defeat a rampaging dragon.  Bucky looked at him with new eyes, realizing that Tony probably could have killed him without ever revealing himself.  Which meant that he had at least suspected that Bucky might not be the one attacking the Valley.

 

Tony caught his look and just smiled, like he knew what Bucky was thinking.  Maybe he did. Bucky grinned back, showing off his sharp fangs. Tony was a challenge, and Bucky found that he liked that.  

 

“Good,” he decided.  “Tell them about me - I don’t want to get shot again, once was enough, thank you - and let’s get going.  The sooner we track Crossbones down, the better for your crops and for your people. Besides,” he grimaced, “if he runs out of food and targets, he’ll move onto something bigger.  Like the city.”

 

Steve and Tony both paled, but agreed, and Bucky settled in for a wait as the two men left, talking quietly with each other.  Bucky was glad to know that Steve’s anger at Tony’s reckless behavior was because he was worried. Steve could use another friend, one who was his equal.  And, he suspected, the same could be said of Tony.

 

With a pleased rumble, Bucky closed his eyes, his claws wrapped around a small sapphire attached to a golden chain.  

 

Tony was _awesome_.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company heads out to battle.

“Uh, hey, there,” the spiky-haired blonde said nervously, staring at Bucky, who had his arms crossed over his chest.  He was in his less dragony form to make room for all the humans currently invading his lair. “I’m really, really sorry about shooting you.  No hard feelings, right?” Barton asked.

 

Bucky bared his teeth at him.  “I guess that depends on you, doesn’t it?” he asked.  If he’d been in dragon form, he might’ve punctuated that with a puff of smoke, just for dramatic effect.  He had no intention of eating any of Steve’s friends unless they tried to kill him first. Again. Whatever.

 

Barton took a quick step back, and ran right into the brick wall that was Thor Odinson, who seemed completely unconcerned that he was in the lair of a fire-breathing dragon and was instead staring at Bucky with a sort of possessive glee.  “Uh, on what?” he asked.

 

From off to the side where he was in a murmured discussion with Steve and Sam Wilson, Tony piped up, “Treasure, Barton.  He’s a dragon. If you want to earn forgiveness, I’d suggest you find the biggest jewel you possess and hand it over. Better yet, find a bunch of big jewels.”  Peter’s hand was over his mouth as the squire tried to muffle his amusement. He shouldn’t even be here, but he was apparently both stubborn and sneaky. Bucky suspected he might’ve had some help regardless, given Wade’s penchant for stirring the pot, so to speak.  Bucky had heard rumors about the Mad Knight, but either they were greatly exaggerated, or Wade Wilson was currently on his best behavior. Bucky didn’t think about it too closely. As long as the man kept his stupid weird swords away from Bucky, he could be completely insane, and Bucky wouldn’t care.

 

“Treasure?” Barton repeated, relaxing.  “Oh, well, in that case…” he trailed off, ducking around Thor and heading for his pack.  He rummaged around in it for a moment, then frowned, staring into it blankly. “Tash?” he asked.  “Where’s that big rock we got from Fury for clearing out his infestation?” he asked. Bucky had no idea who Fury was, or what infestation Barton was talking about, but that didn’t matter.  The pretty red-headed assassin appeared out from behind Bucky, making him jump, and sauntered over to her companion. Bucky made a note to do an inventory of his hoard later.

 

“You mean this jewel?” Natasha Romanov asked in a heavily accented voice, holding out the biggest, shiniest piece of jade Bucky had ever seen.  His wings lifted in undisguised interest, then drooped nearly to the floor in disappointment when the assassin tucked the jewel away again. “I do not see why I should give this up because you made a dragon angry,” Natasha told him tartly, and Bucky bit back a grin.  He was sad that he wouldn’t get such a pretty treasure for his new collection, but he was really starting to like the fiery redhead.

 

“But Nat, I don’t wanna get eaten by the,” he paused, glancing over at Bucky, “ _ nice _ dragon,” he whined.  

 

Natasha relented, her expression softening.  “That would be a shame,” she agreed. “You are the kingdom’s best archer.  And I will not forget what you did for me, either.” She turned towards Bucky as the rest of the gathered humans pretended not to listen.  When she drew close to him, she reached up and removed the necklace from around her throat. It was a heavy looking thing, made of rows of rubies set in gold, scattered through with diamonds.  She held it out to him, and Bucky reached out to touch it, careful. The stones and gold were genuine, and sent a thrill of sparks through him, leaving his wings trembling and the spikes along his tail shivering.

 

“Will this be enough to earn forgiveness for my friend?” Natasha asked, and Bucky pulled his hand back reluctantly.

 

“You do not need to give me this treasure for your friend’s life,” he told the woman.  “He was following orders, and the shot was not a kill-strike. He hit exactly what he was aiming for, and nothing more.  Besides, he is a friend of Steve’s. I would not kill him if only for that reason.” 

 

Barton sagged with relief, and Natasha eyed him consideringly before nodding, coming to some sort of decision.  She thrust the necklace back at him. “Then take it as a gift,” she said. “Not for sparing Clint, but for agreeing to help us to save our kingdom.”  Bucky still hesitated, and she smiled. “If it makes you feel better, it was given to me by a very bad man that I was sent to stop,” she told him. 

 

That...actually did make Bucky feel better, to think that the necklace was something that Natasha wore as a trophy, rather than something that she actually liked, and he reached out again and took it from her, then turned and walked over to his hoard, rummaging around for a moment before finding the proper place for the new treasure.

 

“Aw, is he nesting?” Barton asked.  “Ow! What was that for?!” came next as Natasha smacked him.  “I don’t know anything about dragons, Nat! How else am I supposed to know?”

 

“Wow, sir.  You really have no tact, huh?” Peter asked, blinking innocently at the archer.  Bucky chuckled as Natasha rolled her eyes, tossing her hands into the air with a muttered word that Bucky was pretty sure wasn’t in English.

 

“Dragon hoards are very well maintained,” he said, answering Barton’s questions.  “Even if it looks a mess to outsiders, a dragon knows where every piece of treasure is in their hoard.  They also know when one goes missing,” he said pointedly, and Peter pulled his hand back sheepishly.

 

“Fascinating,” murmured a curly-haired man, crouched down near Bucky’s hoard but making no moves to touch it.  He looked up at Bucky. “Do you organize them by jewel type? Or color? Or weight?”

 

Bucky grinned.  “You must be Bruce,” he said.

 

The man flushed, shifting nervously. “Ah, yes,” he said quietly.  “I apologize for not introducing myself earlier. I was planning to wait further down the mountain, but Tony is rather persistent,” he said, holding out a hand in introduction.  Bucky shook it firmly, but quickly. He’d heard rumors that the Berserker really only went wild when he was driven to anger, or badly injured, but Bucky wasn’t willing to risk it.  A Berserker could do a lot of damage, even to a dragon, because the simply did not notice when they were injured. In fact, getting hurt only served to make them angrier.

 

Bruce gave him a small smile of understanding, and Bucky flushed.  “I do mine by sentimental values,” he admitted. “I know where every piece in there came from.  The ones on the bottom are ones that I gathered when I flew with Hydra. The ones closer to the top are gifts.  Mostly from Steve. But that’s just me. Every dragon has different criteria for their arrangements.”

 

Bruce blinked at him, having apparently not expected such a candid - or lengthy - reply.  “I see,” he said after a moment, turning to look back at the treasure. His eyes seemed to be drawn to one piece in particular, and Bucky refused to follow his gaze, already knowing which piece it was, in a place of honor at the top of the hoard.  “Fascinating,” Bruce repeated, then went back to observing the hoard. Bucky left him to it.

 

Making his way over to where Steve and Tony were, Bucky took up a position at Tony’s side.  “What’s the plan?” he asked, as straightforward as ever. Now that he knew what was happening, he found that he was eager to just  _ get it over with _ .  Crossbones was a stain on all of dragonkind, and Bucky would not be sad to see him go.

 

“The ‘plan’,” Tony said, fingers up in quote marks, “is basically find the dragon, shoot the dragon, chop the dragon’s head off, go home.”  He rolled his eyes. “As far as plans go, it’s only slightly above ‘smash and run’.” Behind them, Wade started cackling. Bucky didn’t turn around; he really didn’t want to know the story behind that.

 

“Then what’re we waitin’ around for?” he demanded.  “We’re just burnin’ daylight.” He glanced between the two men, then sighed., closing his eyes and praying for patience.  “You two wanna go dragon huntin’ in the dead of night?” he asked. “Lookin’ for a black dragon in a cave on a mountain at nighttime.  Did it never occur to you geniuses that the dragon jus’ might have better night vision?” he demanded.

 

“Of course we thought of that,” Steve told him, his expression turning mulish.  “But near as we can figure, this Crossbones likes to attack during the day, so everybody can see him coming.  He’s got to sleep at some point, right?”

 

Bucky considered that for a long moment.  As much as he hated to admit it, Steve had a point.  Dragons were typically nocturnal, preferring to hunt at night when their preferred prey was less likely to see them coming.  Especially if Crossbones was ravaging cattle stock. The cows would be turned out at night, when it was cooler and they could enjoy the fresh air and the exercise.  Cattle were the best kind of food for a dragon, large and plump and healthy. But also slow and trapped. Even if they broke their fences, they would trample their brethren in the process, and the barriers would slow them down, making them easy targets.

 

But Crossbones apparently didn’t care about feeding as much as he cared about terrorizing.  Bucky sighed. “All right,” he agreed, glancing outside the mouth of the cave. The sun was just starting to set.  “If you all are convinced to do this, then let’s at least be smart about it. I can’t carry you, so we’ll have to walk.  We should leave soon, while there is still daylight. It will be full dark by the time we reach the Valley.”

 

Tony nodded.  “I agree,” he said.  “Once we get close, we’re going to need you to track him.  Think you’re up for it?” His tone was light, but his eyes were serious, and Bucky realized that Tony was worried. About him, of all things.

 

Smiling, Bucky stretched out his wings to their full span, showing off the jagged scar and forcing a few people to duck or back away.  “I’ll manage jus’ fine, thanks,” he reassured the knight, doing this best to not stare covetly at the human male. “But I’ll be travelin’ with the rest of you on foot for the first part,” he added.

 

Tony nodded.  “Makes sense. Keeps us all together.”  Steve hummed in agreement, careful not to give away Bucky’s secret.  Because he  _ could _ fly.  For a while.  Eventually, though, his weaker wing would give out and he’d be grounded.  He needed all the strength and time he could muster for the battle with Crossbones.  Because in a dragon fight, if a dragon’s wings were torn, they’d be grounded, and a dragon on the ground was an easy target for one in the air.

 

Bucky was under no illusions.  He’d allowed himself to grow complacent, here in the safety of his lair, with plenty of wildlife to fill his belly and a human friend that brought him shiny treasures.  Crossbones had likely only grown bigger and more violent over the past few years. Bucky was unlikely to come out of the battle unscathed. But there was no way he was backing out now.  Because Crossbones wouldn’t stop at the Valley. If he was allowed to go on unchecked, he would eventually turn his sights to more populated areas. And Bucky would not allow his home to be taken from him.  Never again.

 

In under an hour, they’d managed to gather everybody together and were headed back down the mountains.  Bucky was perched behind Steve on a large white stallion, his wings draped over the horse’s flanks, the rest of the group following in a single file, their mounts lightly laden with packs containing food, water, and additional weapons.  Wade kept trying to push his horse alongside Tony’s, and Bucky wondered what Tony had in his satchels that the other knight was so interested in. Tony just waved his sword menacingly in Wade’s direction, and when that failed to deter him, he held up a gleaming metal ball - about as large as his palm - and glared at Wade until the other man backed off abruptly.  Bucky wondered what the metal ball did, though if he was being honest, he was far more interested in just how  _ shiny _ it was.  Everything Tony owned seemed to be either brightly colored or sleek and shiny.  Pretty.

 

Tony caught Bucky looking and grinned.  Pressing a small indentation on one side that Bucky hadn’t noticed before, he tossed the orb over the side of the mountain, where it exploded with the loud noise of crashing thunder, sending smoke and flames into the air.  Bucky’s eyes were wide as he stared at Tony, who just smirked.

 

“Tony, save them for the actual battle, would you?” Sam Wilson complained from somewhere behind them.  “Precious metals are hard to find these days.”

 

Tony apologized, his tone sincere, then winked at Bucky, who blinked, perplexed.  The knight was so confusing.

 

Once they reached the path at the base of the mountain, Steve turned them South, towards the Valley.  Tony spoke up before he could kick his mount into a run. “Hey, hold up there, Rogers,” Tony said, making Steve pause.  “The two of you are going to wear Freedom there out before we make it halfway to the Valley.” Bucky realized that the human had a point; the two of them together easily weighed a few hundred pounds.  

 

“Then what do you suggest?” Steve asked irritably.  “We don’t have a spare horse.”

 

Tony grinned.  “Let him ride Jarvis here,” he suggested.  “Peter can ride with Wade, and I’ll ride on Venom there.”

 

Bucky spoke up before Steve could.  “Why don’t I just ride on Venom?” he asked.

 

“Because Venom’s earned his name.  He’ll throw you the moment you touch him,” Tony told him pragmatically, “if he doesn’t kick you in the teeth first.  Venom is a spiteful beast.”

 

“Hey!” Peter piped up.  “That’s not his fault!”

 

“I didn’t say it was,” Tony told the young squire.  “But it still holds true that he only allows three people to ride him, and Bucky isn’t one of them.”  Peter frowned, but nodded, glancing over at Wade, who grinned at him, making room for Peter to sit in front of him.  Bucky still didn’t get their relationship, but whatever.

 

Their mounts sorted out, Bucky quickly found himself sitting astride Jarvis, who eyed him for a moment before turning and gracefully following Steve’s horse as Freedom broke into a canter.  Jarvis ran smoothly, his strides long and even, and Bucky had no problem staying perched on his back, keeping his wings tucked up out of the way so as to not interfere with Jarvis’ stride.

 

The group stopped occasionally for short breaks to get water and to rest the horses, and then they were moving again.  Fortunately, the Valley was less than half a day’s ride from the castle, just on the outskirts of the kingdom. They probably wouldn’t have even stopped to rest the warhorses, bred and trained for endurance, if it wasn’t for the fact that they might need all of their energy to  _ run away _ later to avoid being eaten by a dragon.

 

Bucky had to admit that they’d picked a good night to launch their attack.  The moon was almost completely invisible, and the cloud cover made it even darker.  Tony had created a special lantern that, when lit, gave off a pale blue flame, letting them see where they were walking, but not calling attention to their location in the way a bunch of torches would have.

 

The men kept up a steady stream of conversation and banter, insults flying between them, though Bucky knew that it was all in jest.  Humans were odd, with their insults that were more like compliments, and their flirting that never went anywhere.

 

As they approached the edge of the Valley, Bucky started to tense up, his wings rustling as they shifted with unease against his back.  Jarvis didn’t even hesitate, still following Freedom. Next to him, Venom whickered, then nipped at Widow’s flanks. Widow startled, and Natasha pulled her in expertly, then glared at Tony, who muttered an apology and tightened his grip on Venom’s reins.  Natasha sniffed and moved her horse closer to Lucky, Barton’s mount.

 

They paused at the edge of the Valley, and Bucky got a firsthand look at the damage that Crossbones had wreaked.  Even in the dark of night, he could see the scorched earth, the darker skeletons of trees that had been burned or torn up by their roots.  The stench of decay was heavy in the air, and Bucky swallowed, his hands coming up to press firmly over his nose and mouth.

 

He peered up at the cliffs on the far side of the Valley, his eyes taking on a silver glow as he adjusted his vision to account for the lack of light, similar to a cat.  There were several crevices that appeared to be large enough to contain a dragon in all his glory. But checking them all would take too long. If he could get close enough, he should be able to sense Crossbones well enough to at least give the knights a direction.

 

Slipping off of Jarvis, Bucky headed out, releasing the magic that kept him in human form.  As his body shifted, he heard footsteps behind him. “Yep, still incredible,” Tony said gleefully.  Bucky bristled, letting his wings stretch out, testing them as he peered down into the Valley. There wasn’t much of an updraft here, so it would take him a bit longer to pull out of a fall, and he coiled his body, preparing to take a running leap.  “Whoa, wait a minute!” Tony said, and Bucky flinched, then turned his head and glared.

 

“What?” he snapped, anxious and eager to get this done and over with.  Once he was engaged in battle, there would be no more time to think about how horribly this could go wrong. 

 

Tony held his hands up in a gesture of peace.  “Easy. I just wanted to ask if there’s any way I could come with you?” he asked, his tone equal parts hopeful and concerned.  “Steve told me about your wing, but he said you’re good for short flights, even carrying cargo.” By which he meant  _ food _ .  

 

Bucky narrowed his eyes, but considered Tony’s request.  He found himself in a rather unique position for him, torn between wanting to keep Tony with him and wanting the man to be safe.  Mankind wasn’t built for flight But the knights were going to take on Crossbones regardless. At least if Tony was with him, Bucky could keep an eye on him, keep him from doing something truly reckless, like walking straight into Crossbones’ lair, whereupon the dragon would likely roast him on sight.

 

Telling himself it was because he didn’t want the armor melted into slag, Bucky crouched down, ignoring Steve’s surprised exhalation.  “Up close to my neck, in front of my wings,” he grunted. Tony climbed on obediently, his weight surprisingly light as he settled himself properly.  Steve had been much heavier the few times he had flown with Bucky, and he looked back at Tony in confusion. “Your armor weighs very little,” he commented.

 

Tony smirked.  “I made it myself,” he bragged.  “It’s actually a good bit heavier than the original, but I use a special metal for it that’s both lighter and more durable than the clunky armor most knights wear.”  He leaned down over Bucky’s neck so only the dragon could hear him as he admitted, “I’m hoping that if he sees how strong it is, Steve will let me make some for him, too.”  Bucky shuddered, something like excitement coiling deep in his chest. If this armor was both stronger and lighter than Steve’s, then maybe the two of them could manage more than short flights together.

 

“You want to test your fancy armor  _ now _ ?” he asked, amused and incredulous.

 

Tony shrugged.  “I’m not going to get a better chance than this,” he pointed out.  “Jousting just gets old after a while.” Bucky snorted; Steve was well-versed on his opinion of jousting and other knightly competitions.  What was the point in knocking your fellow knights off their horses and into the dirt to prove that you were the better man?

 

Tony grinned, like he knew what Bucky was thinking.  “Don’t tell me dragons don’t show off for a pretty girl,” he teased lightly, and Bucky blinked.  Tony’s grin widened. “What? Did you think we just poked at each other with sticks to prove who has the biggest  - “

 

“Stark!” Steve snapped, and Tony laughed.

 

“Relax, Rogers!” he told the other man.  “Bucky’s a big boy, I’m sure he’s heard worse.” He was still laughing as Bucky took a running dive off the cliff’s edge, hurtling towards the Valley below.  His laughter turned into whoops as the wind blew past them, tearing the words from Tony’s mouth. Bucky could feel him gripping tightly to his mane, legs pressed firmly against his body.

 

Almost three quarters of the way down, Bucky spread his wings, catching the updraft and pulling into a gentle swoop, curving upwards.  Tony was still laughing, and Bucky couldn’t resist the urge to show off, just a little. He twisted into a roll, and Tony rolled with him, his slight form barely even registering on Bucky’s back.  He would’ve been content to stay in the air performing ever more impressive acrobatics if they weren’t in the middle of a mission. So instead, he evened out, letting his wings carry them closer to the far side of the mountain.  A low humming noise started in his head, more static than anything concrete, and Bucky fought past the revulsion, the part of his mind screaming  _ ‘Stay Away! Danger!’ _  Instead, he angled them a bit to the right and higher up.  The Hydra Clan had a very distinct feel about it, danger and darkness wrapped up in blood and violence.  It was hard to miss.

 

Tony was silent now, letting Bucky concentrate.  Crossbones’ presence practically oozed from the cliffside, and Bucky reached out his senses, searching for that particular magic that meant Hydra.  He held a small bit of it himself, but he hadn’t been with the Clan long enough for it to twine with his own magic. Which is why he could still transform.  None of Hydra Clan could change. Not that they’d want to. Hydra hated humans with a ferociousness that bordered on obsessive. There was no way that they’d ever let humans live anywhere near them.  Which is why most of them had been wiped out over the years. Only the biggest, strongest, and meanest of them had survived. Four that Bucky knew of: Crossbones, Pierce, Red Skull, and Zemo. And humans thought  _ Bucky _ was a weird name.

 

“What’re we looking for?” Tony murmured, his voice low enough that Bucky barely heard it over the wind and the soft rustling of his wings keeping them afloat.

 

“A black, fire-breathing dragon with a necklace of skulls,” he murmured back, making Tony huff in mock exasperation.  Bucky looked down below, where the group of knights had finally made their way into the Valley and were nearing the cliffs.  Bucky and Tony would be there first, but the others should have time to seek shelter while Bucky distracted his old clanmate.

 

As they approached the cliff, Bucky turned vertical, flying close to the rockface.  Tony held onto him with one hand, his other hand reaching for his weapon. Bucky growled, fire licking at his throat and teeth, his eyes glowing and spines bristling as he prepared for battle.  “Easy, tiger,” Tony murmured.

 

And then the mountain exploded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is over. Tony is missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has more art by [monobuu!](http://monobuu.tumblr.com/)

Bucky winced, his damaged wing dragging the ground as he limped forward.  His whole body felt like one giant bruise from being slammed into the rocks, with sharper pains where claws and teeth had torn into him.  Across the battlefield, he could hear the other knights as they made sure that Crossbones was really dead. Bucky was certain; a dragon’s heart didn’t spontaneously regenerate after it had been torn out of a body and crushed.

 

His focus, instead, was on a melted pile of rock slag, under which Tony had been buried when Crossbones had spit fire at it, turning it into molten glass.  The knight was probably dead, and Bucky hoped it had at least been quick.

 

“Bucky?” That would be Steve, and judging by the worry in his voice, it wasn’t the first time he’d tried to get Bucky’s attention.  “What happened? You’re hurt. Where’s Tony?” Bucky was grateful that Steve didn’t demand that he stop and let him examine his injuries.  They were unimportant, and would heal in time.

 

“Under there,” he managed to spit out.  “I don’t….he flew, Steve!” he said, his voice anguised.  “He should have been safe in the air.” It had been wondrous to see, the way metal wings had sprouted from the armor, crimson feathers gilded with gold.  Bucky’s first thought had been that he’d never seen anything so beautiful.

 

The battle had been swift and brutal.  Crossbones had burst out of the mountainside in an explosion of rock and flame, slamming hard into Bucky’s chest, fangs already bared as he targeted the smaller dragon’s throat.  The abrupt impact and instinctive maneuvering to defend a vulnerability had knocked Tony from his perch on Bucky’s back.

 

Bucky had twisted away in a panic, presending Crossbones with his back in desperation as he prepared to risk a sharp dive to catch the falling knight.  A bright bolt of blue lightning had shot past his head, temporarily blinding him and striking Crossbones, who had bellowed in pain and rage as he was knocked away from Bucky.

 

Blinking away the spots in front of his eyes, Bucky had found himself face to snout with Tony, who was hovering _in the air_.  Behind him, a pair of metal wings spread out, keeping him afloat.  “What?” he’d managed.

 

“I’ll explain later,”Tony had promised.  “First, we need to kill a dragon.” And then he’d been gone, chasing Crossbones into the sky.  Bucky had watched him in awe for a moment before beating hs wings and following, tearing after the knight in pursuit of their opponent, who was gaining altitude.

 

He still didn’t know if Crossbones had gotten lucky or if Tony has miscalculated, but the dragon had managed to grab Tony by the leg and thrown him into the side of the mountain.  Tony had impacted with the rocks with a sickening crunch before tumbling down the cliff to the ground, unable to slow his descent.

 

Bucky had screamed the knight’s name in vain, receiving no response.  When he had finally landed, looking like a broken doll among the fallen boulders, Crossbones had laughed, his claws digging firmly into Bucky’s front wings, piercing them through.  “Weak dragonling,” he’d taunted. “Couldn’t even protect a single one of the pathetic humans you’re so fond of. You’re a traitor to Hydra and a disgrace to your kind.”

 

Bucky had wrenched himself free, screaming as he left wing was torn deep, leaving him to tumble lopsided and graceless on three good wings down the mountain after Tony.  He felt the heat behind him as Crossbones spat fire, and he tried to shelter the downed knight as much as he could while still airborne. The fire had seared along hsi body, the acrid stench of burning hair filling his nostrils and coating his tongue, the fire filling the entirety of his vision.

 

And just like that, Tony had been gone, killed by a dragon from the same clan that had killed his parents.  Bucky had seen red, then, and had turned on Crossbones, even as arrows flew past him, each one finding their mark.

 

If anybody had asked who had dealt the final, lethal blow, Bucky wouldn’t have been able to answer.  But Crossbones was dead at the bottom of the Valley, his heart torn out of his chest and trampled, and Bucky could finally turn his attention to their only casualty.

 

Steve was turning away, calling to the others, but Bucky wasn’t listening, his focus entirely on the mound of melted rock.  It formed an uneven ring, and Bucky felt his heart stutter. He had been so sure that his attempt to shield Tony from the flames had failed.

 

Bodies were suddenly in the way, standing between him and his goal, and Bucky rumbled in warning, bristling.  When a gauntleted hand touched the side of his neck, Bucky snapped his heard around, mouth open in a clear threat.  Steve just stared back at him calmly, disapproval furrowing his brow and making his lips turn down at the corners. Bucky stared back rebelliously, still tense and angry.

 

“You need to shift,” Steve told him, still calm.  “You’re just going to get in the way if you stay in dragon form.”

 

Bucky growled, reluctant, but conceded after a moment, shifting into his smaller, more human form and ignoring the pain that shot through him as his injured wings disappeared, leaving him with just two.  He glared at Steve challengingly, and the Paladin released his shoulder with a small smile fo thanks that Bucky ignored. “Where is he?” he demanded of the other knights, who were gathered on and around the rocks.

 

“Not here,” Barton told him, sharp eyes peering into the rubble.

 

Bucky froze, then hurried forward, pushing to the edge of the fallen stones and taking a look for himself.  Even in the faded light of the approaching dawn, Tony’s armor should have stood out to a dragon’s eyes, but he saw nothing.  “That’s not possible,” he whispered. “I saw him fall! He was here, not moving, and then Crossbones -” he cut himself off, unable to finish that sentence.

 

“We all saw it, Buck,” Steve told him, his hand gripping Bucky’s shoulder firmly.  “”But maybe he made it out. We won’t know until we find him.”

 

Bucky was shivering, his wings curling around his body protectively, as if they could hide him from the reality of the situation.  Tony was probably nothing but ash, not even enough left of him to bury.

 

“Rogers.”  Natasha slid up next to them, her eyes on their leader.  “Banner’s got Stark, but he’s not letting go.” The words didn’t make sense to Bucky.  Why would their Berserker have Stark’s body? And why would he be holding onto it?

 

“He’s alive?” Steve asked, but he was already moving, glancing at Bucky before hurrying to follow Natasha, who was leading the way to...Banner, apparently.  Bucky gave one last long look at the (empty) pile of rubble, then turned and drifted after them, his thoughts sluggish and muted under the numbness of disbelief.

 

As they rounded a corner, Bucky heard a low snarl.  Banner was there, crouched over a familiar suit of armor, wings bent and twisted where they lay on the ground, nearly torn completely off.  Bucky stared in utter disbelief as Steve inched forward, his hands held out to show that he held no weapons. Banner wasn’t attacking, and Bucky remembered Steve saying something about Banner occasionally recognizing them as allies, even while caught in the midst of battle frenzy.  He locked his limbs, fighting the urge to just transform and forcibly _take_ Tony away from the other man.  The only reason he didn’t was because he was afraid that if he startled Banner right now, Tony would be the one to pay the price, as the closest one to him.  And if Tony was already injured from his collision with the cliffs, then Bucky didn’t want to think what the collateral damage might be if he drew the attention of a berserker.  He wasn’t a friend, wasn’t even really an ally. He was a dragon, like the one they’d just fought.

 

“Easy, Bruce, it’s all right,” Steve murmured, and Bucky bit back the words that wanted to come out, mostly pleas for Banner to let Tony go, or for Steve to _do something_.  “It’s over, the enemy is dead.  You saved Tony, but he needs our help, okay?  He’s hurt.” Banner growled, but it seemed softer somehow, his posture still wary, but not angled to attack.  One hand drifted down and touched Tony’s helmet.

 

There was movement, and Bucky watched with bated breath as Tony stirred, brown eyes fluttering open.  “Ow,” he murmured, staring up in confusion at Banner, who seemed to be somewhat amused, but no longer nonsensical.  Bucky risked stepping closer, drawing Tony’s attention to him and Steve. “Oh, hi there,” Tony said, then looked around at the charred and torn up remains of the battlefield.  Crossbones’ carcass was a little ways away, and Tony blinked. “What happened? I’m guessing we won. Did I pass out. Did somebody kiss me? Please tell me nobody kissed me.”

 

Bucky asked, “Do you always talk this much after you nearly die?”

 

Tony flashed him a quick grin, then winced.  “You make it sound like I nearly die on a regular basis.  Not a word, Rogers,” he told the blonde, who just rolled his eyes, reaching out to remove Tony’s helmet.

 

Steve raised an eyebrow.  “Not even ‘we won’?” he asked, sounding something between amused and concerned.

 

Tony considered that for a moment.  “We won?” he repeated, looking to Bucky for confirmation.  Bucky nodded. “Oh, hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let’s just not come in tomorrow.  Let’s just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There’s a place that sells it on the edge of the city.  I don’t know what it is, but I wanna try it.”

 

As he spoke, Tony was pushing himself upright, brushing away Steve’s and Bruce’s helping hands.  He sat for a moment, then braced himself. “Up we go,” he muttered to himself, managing to leverage himself upright.  He swayed on his feet and probably would have toppled over if Bucky hadn’t reached out and grabbed him. And then, because he couldn’t help himself, he picked Tony off the ground entirely and hugged him, ignoring the knight’s sputtering protests.

 

 

Eventually, he set Tony down, asking solicitously, “Are you all right?”

 

Tony tilted his head.  “Yeah, I’m fine,” he answered.  “A bit dizzy, thanks to you twirling me around like a damsel on the ballroom floor,” he grumbled, but there was no heat to it, and his cheeks were flushed pink, a pleased smile playing around his mouth.

 

Bucky relaxed a little bit.  “I’ll still feel better after the healers look you over,” he admitted.  Tony scowled, and Banner chuckled.

 

“He’s got you pegged, Tony,” Bruce told him, letting Steve help him to his feet and leaning heavily on the Paladin.  Together, they turned and looked out over the battlefield, as the dragon lying in its center, its short reign of terror finally over.  “Let’s go home,” he said.

 

Nobody argued.


End file.
